


You Know Her

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy shit, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Modern AU, blondie inspired, jukeboxes make a special appearance, pub shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Valki modern AU. Valkyrie can handle her liquor like a champ…sometimes. Other times, she winds up in weird situations and meets weirder people.





	You Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I should throw this in my archive. You can find the original on my[Tumblr](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/171040523391/you-know-her) as well. Basically, inspired by a [ Blondie aesthetic](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/170616054176/oh-you-know-her-would-you-look-at-that-hair) I made.

A roar of applause erupts when Brun slams the last shot glass on the bar table. Her competitor topples over the table top and tries to settle himself back on the stool. She’s too proud to admit it, but she’s ready to curl up on the billiards table and call it a night. A firm hand slaps her on the back and she could feel the whiskey climbing up her throat. She holds her mouth and swallows the remainder back down.

“I never seen a man or woman take six shots like it was their mornin’ tea.”

“Eight,” Brun corrects.

The large man takes a count of the shot glasses lined up against the bar and frowns.

“I pre-gamed before I came here.” She elaborates.

The man lets out a throaty laugh.

“An’ how are ye’ still standin’, lass?”

Brun punches her chest.

“I’ve had years of practice,” she shrugs.

“I’ll remember to never challenge ye’.” The man leaves her and returns to his crowd.

It’s not too often when Brun needs a drink of water, but those whiskey shots aren’t sitting too comfortably in her. She reaches over the bar and takes a bottle of water. The bartender eyes her and points her way.

“Put it on my tab,” she interrupts. Brun opens the bottle and takes a long drink. It’s hardly midnight and she’d be damned to go home after knocking that brutish ogre in his place. He was getting on everyone’s nerves and made a mistake trying to get in Brun’s pants.

Brun strides through the pub and looks for something of interest. The televisions are displaying a boring game of golf and she knows little about the sport to join in on the bet. The billiards tables and darts are occupied. Even so, she can’t imagine being eight shots in and winning anything. For the time being, she will occupy herself with the jukebox until her blood alcohol content wears down.    

She fumbles in her pocket for a few quarters and searches for the right song. She settles on a song she used to listen to in secondary school. It was her mother’s favorite band when she was a teenager herself, and they used to play the cassette tape over and over for hours on end.

The opening chords bring her back to her trailer back home and she sways to the even beat.

She stands in her place and frowns. She realizes she has been dancing to a different song. She doesn’t recall the song changing and wonders when her song ended.

Perhaps the shots hit her harder than she expected. Brun decides to settle herself down. It’s going to be a rough night sweating off the liquor.

Her shoulder slams into another body. Was it always there? Her vision becomes blurred as she lets out an incoherent apology. The body-the man, as she can now see- holds her steady.

“Are you doing alright there?”  

Brun gives a lazy smile and nods.

“Good music.” She points to the blaring speakers.  

The man nods his head.

“Yeah, an old one but a classic.” He gives a weak laugh. “Can you walk?”

Brun realizes his hands are still holding her up. She shoves him off and grumbles.

“I can walk.”

Brun turns around and feels the floor hit her face.

* * *

Her face is throbbing when she cracks her eyes open. She’s laying on her side and wonders how she ended up on this leather couch. She thanks herself that she did end up on her side. Choking on her own vomit would not be a dignifying way to die.

“Aww, shit. I blacked out, again.” She groans.

She yelps when something cold touches her face. Brun swings out her foot and it makes an impact.

“Jesus Christ!”

Brun’s vision refocuses and she sees a man hunched over and clutching his gut.

She stands up on shaky legs and looks around. It doesn’t look like an apartment. It’s a dimly lit office room with the stench of cigarettes that probably polluted the air some decades ago. The man puts a gentle hand on Brun and she snatches it out of his grasp.

“I wouldn’t try walking back to the pub if I were you. You really blacked out.”

_Back?_

“I’m still in the pub?” Her voice croaks. She notices the thump of the music in the background.  

The man offers her a cold bottle of water and she takes it.

“We’re in the manager’s office. I know the guy and he helped me bring you in.”  

Brun sits on the office chair and lets the cool water soothe her dry throat.

“Do you remember anything?”

Brun tries to think hard.

“There was a drinking game,” she purses her lips, “and I won.”

“Is that all you remember?” He presses.

Brun focuses on the man’s face. It’s a little too dim to tell, but there is something about him that seems familiar. She nods her head, anyway.

The man sits across and rests his elbows on his knees.

“You started dancing by the jukebox for some time and then knocked into me. After that, you face planted on the floor and nearly broke your nose.” The man points to her face and Brun reaches up.

She winces at the stinging sensation on the bridge of her nose. She feels a makeshift bandage taped across.

“Don’t worry, it’s not broken.” He hands her the ice pack she knocked out of him earlier.

“You sure?” She takes the ice and sighs at the cool touch.

The man nods. “I got a friend who took a look. He didn’t see any fractures.”

Brun laughs. “How many mates do you have?”

“I’ve been told I’m quite sociable.” He smirks.

Brun shifts her eyes away. She can see how he would be likable. If he didn’t have to drag her passed out body through the pub and into the office, she might have tried hitting on him.

“Well, I would be flattered if I didn’t witness how much you drank.” He gives a nervous laugh.

“Did I say that aloud?” Her cheeks are burning.

“Looks like you’ve got a long way before you sober up.” He leans back. “You’re welcome to stay here.” He fidgets with his hand and shrugs. “Or I can take you home.”

Brun shakes her head, feeling her cheeks still warming up. “I got my bike here, I don’t want to leave it behind.” After a moment of silence, she continues. “You would trust me, here?” She gives a look of skepticism.

“It’s not my room to trash.”

Brun laughs and stands up. “I think I’ll just take myself home.”

He quickly stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t let you do that.” He protests.

“Why not?” Brun takes a step back and feels the ground wobbling.

“You’re clearly still very drunk.” He motions. “You were passed out for hours.”

“I can handle myself.” She bats away his hand reaching for her.

“But, you see I’m already involved.”

Brun turns to him and raises an eyebrow. He sighs.

“If I let you leave the pub drunk and you get in an accident or hurt someone, I could get in trouble for not stopping you.” The man holds up both palms. “And my family would kill me if I get tied up with the law, again.”

“Again?” Brun begins to feel unsafe.

The man realizes how unsettling that comment sounds considering they’re alone in the back of a noisy pub.

“I just realized that was a bad joke.” He grimaces.

Brun keeps her guard up but considers his comment. Her judgment is not at its finest, but it’s unlikely he would go through this much trouble to get himself in _other_ kinds of trouble.

“It would be best if you stayed here.” He points to the leather couch. “You can sleep there until you clear up.”

“I’m sure I can order a car over.” Brun pulls up her phone and curses herself. “Of course, it won’t turn on.”

“I’ll charge it for you.” He takes her phone and walks back to the couch.

The man sits on the edge of the couch and leans over for his phone. He removes it from the charger, switches the phones and begins to stand up.

While Brun has never met this man before, it is odd, and admittedly flattering, that someone so attractive is being so kind to her. Brun sits down next to him and puts her hand on his knee.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone at a pub who was so…hospitable.” Brun leans closer and glances up at the man’s blue eyes. “You might be the most interesting one, yet.” She smiles and presses herself up against his thigh.

The man sucks in a breath and gives a weak smile.  

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I would prefer to get to know you better when you’re not as intoxicated.” He gently nudges her off.

Brun huffs and settles herself back down.

_Well, if that’s not what he’s after._

“You will feel better, and thank me later if you just turn in, here.” The man stands up and makes his way to the door.

He reaches over the doorknob and turns the lock.

“You can keep this locked if you want.”

_This guy is really going out of his way for me._

The longer she remains on the couch, the more comfortable she feels. Slowly, Brun can feel her body make contact with the cushions and falls asleep the second the lights go out. The last thing she hears is the click of the door shutting.

* * *

“Thanks for the help, guys. Tonight, was wilder than I thought it would be.” Korg puts the bottles of liquor back on their shelves.

“Anything for free bottles of ale!” Thor pumps his fist in the air.

Loki’s brother finishes clearing up the last table and slaps him on the back.

“Are you sure you want to wait here?”

Loki motions to the closed office door. “It wouldn’t be wise to leave a pub to someone who can handle their liquor.”  

“The things you do for a pretty face.” Thor nudges him.

“She practically passed out in my arms. I couldn’t just drop her and walk away.” He rolls his eyes.

“Sure thing, brother. Remember to give Sleeping Beauty a kiss before she wakes up. Or maybe feed her one of your experimental dishes, that ought to bring her back to life.” He snickers.  

Loki shoves Thor and reminds him not to bite the hand that feeds them both.

While Thor might be jesting, there isn’t anyone else he knows better that can take care of a hungover person. He hopes his brother will fill him in on the details about this mystery woman, later.  

“I’ll come back later in the afternoon.” Korg hands him the key. “If I’m not back, make sure you lock up on your way out.”

“I will.” He nods.

Loki squints his eyes when the pair opens the front door. Morning light quickly flashes in the pub and he realizes how late-or early- it is. He drags his feet to the back of the bar and makes himself a cup of coffee. Hopefully, it won’t be long before she wakes up and he can get a few hours of sleep in when he gets home.

Loki thanks Korg that he took his advice and started putting the pub’s kitchen to use and serve decent food to the patrons. He reasons that his friend won’t miss a few missing eggs and such.

* * *

Brun’s head feels like it’s stuffed with rocks. Luckily, she can recall why she’s on the sofa in the pub.

“I’d call that a victory in my book.” She laughs to no one and rubs her head. She notices a tempting glass of water on the desk with two aspirins. It feels strange being taken care of, but she can’t refuse considering the throbbing headache the whiskey left her.

Finishing her glass of water and pocketing her fully charged phone, she decides to step out the office.

“Well good morning.” The familiar face on one of the bar stools smirks and motions a coffee mug.

“Is it really morning?” Brun walks over and grumbles. She presses her temples at the sound coming from the television. Since when was morning news so loud?

The man notices her discomfort and puts the television on mute.  

“Afraid so.” He holds up what looks like a breakfast sandwich. “Luckily, the pub has some eggs, bread rolls and sausages I could put together.”

Brun holds her gaze at the sandwich and feels reluctant to accept. Her bike is just outside and she’s not the one to stick around for the morning after. Even if nothing technically happened.  

“Unless you prefer some stale beans and toast.” The man frowns.

Brun shakes her head and accepts. She recoils when she feels the food hit her empty stomach. Hangover breakfasts are never pleasant for her, no matter what the food is. She feels bad that she can’t enjoy her meal. From what she can taste, it seems like this man has a talent for food.

“If you don’t own this place, where is the owner.”

“He left for a bit.” He offers her a cup of coffee. Brun shakes her head. She’s still having trouble keeping the breakfast sandwich in her hungover stomach.

“He must really trust you to leave you alone, here.” Brun smiles and eyeballs all the tempting liquor beckoning her to take a taste. There’s some top-shelf stuff she’s only had the pleasure of tasting when people with platinum credit cards wanted to gain her favor.

“You can say that. He’s more acquainted with my brother.”

Brun settles herself on the bar stool and continues with her food. Her taste is slowly coming back to her.

“But…”He trails off, “he owes me a favor, anyhow.”

“This is just a favor? Why go through all this trouble?” Brun finishes her sandwich.

“Well, maybe I was hoping to get lucky.” He gives a playful grin.

Brun laughs. “No, you weren’t.”

The man raises his eyebrows. “You’re reasoning?”

Brun hums in thought. “You wouldn’t have admitted it.” A smile cracks, “The faux-chivalrous type of people I know would beg me to thank them. Or start ranting away about how out of their way they went to help me.”

“Maybe I’m different.”

Brun considers and humors him, “Maybe.”

“Or maybe I’ve noticed you for some time and hoped for a reason to talk to you.” Brun can’t tell if he’s being honest or twisting up any clues she has about this man. He continues with his theory, “I can’t think of another story more romantic than that.”

“Hah, some romance! I don’t even know your name.” She laughs.

“It’s Loki,” he smiles.

Brun begins to tell him her name and he cuts her off.

“And you’re Brunnhilde.”

She tilts her head.

“I had to check your I.D. Just in case.” He tosses her wallet back. “Don’t worry, there was nothing worth taking.” He snickers.

Brun takes a quick look to be sure and mutters. “It’s Brun, actually.” She puts her wallet back in her pocket.

“Well, Brun. It was a pleasure to meet you.” He takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Brun nods her head. “Likewise.” She takes one last look in those striking blue eyes and mutters. “And, thank you.”

Loki’s eyes warm up at that and nods.  

Brun zips up her jacket and reaches in her pocket for her keys. She stops when she feels some loose change.

“Before I go.” She smirks. “I might as well leave you something for your troubles.” Brun walks over to the jukebox and puts some coins in.

“You know I could have done that free of charge.”

Brun ignores him and tries not to cry out in frustration.

_Too late!_

She smiles at the jukebox menu left at her favorite song. As if it was meant to happen.

Loki holds back a laugh at the opening chords of the song. Looks like she forgot she already did this last night. Though, she was dancing between a sea of sweaty men and unaware of his wandering eyes that time.  

Brun makes her way out and sways her hips along. She pauses mid-step, frowns and realizes her choice.

“This was the song I picked when I was drunk dancing, wasn’t it?”

Loki laughs and nods his head.

“I knew it wasn’t a coincidence.” She grumbles to herself.

“It’s a good song.” He shrugs.

“Well, I’m still exiting with the song playing.”

“Oh don’t forget to re-bandage your nose.” A smile peeks over Loki’s mug as he takes a sip.

Brun touches her blood-soaked nose and whines. She must have looked ridiculous this whole time. She picks up her pace and leaves without another word.

The last half of the song is accompanied by the roar of a motorbike.  

Loki finishes his sandwich and smiles to himself. He never thought he would find somebody as theatrical as himself. Hopefully one day he could treat her to a drink for her performance. 


End file.
